


Allies, Friends and Lovers

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Adoption, Adorable, Cowgirl Position, Cyborgs, F/M, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Marriage, Mating, Oral Sex, Redemption, Surprise Kissing, Swimming Pools, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Donald Duck and Lyla Lay go swimming to relieve their stress. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Lyla Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Allies, Friends and Lovers

The Duck Avenger and Lyla Lay-allies, friends, lovers

It was a sunny, gorgeous Saturday when Donald Duck and Lyla Lay went to a swimming pool. Officialy-because Lyla Lay suffered lots of stress at „Anxieties“ and Donald suffered the same amount of stress while having to prepare Scrooge for his date with Brigitta, so Donald suggested that they might go swimming to relieve their frustration. But in reality, the sailor adventurer and droid timecop missed each other and used the stress as an excuse to spend some time together.   
And so, we are now seeing the tall, muscular drake (Donald due to accident at Gyro’s lab experienced a growth spurt and instead of 1,65 m he was now 1,90 m tall, just like Lyla) swim happily in the pool wearing only his blue boxers, quietly swimming closer to closer to unsuspecting woman wearing red bra and panties. Just as Lyla tried to keep her long, yellow hair from messing with her eyes she suddenly screamed when she felt something catch her hand. Just like that, Donald showed himself and laughed.  
-You should see your face! Priceless-Donald spoke smugly. Lyla looked at him and smirked.  
-Don’t think I will let you get away with it, my mate.  
-As if-wait, what did you caAAAOOOOOOO…..-he let out a loud moan as she slid her hand in his boxers and grabbed his penis before squizzing it gently.  
-You work too hard Donald-Lyla Lay whispered sensually into Donald’s ear as she pulled him closer to her so that their bodies were now pressed tightly against each other-Just like me. I think it’s time for us to get rid of this stress.  
-Lyla?-Donald muttered unintelligibly as she slowly put her hands on his head and looked at him sympathetically-We shouldn’t…..public..weMMMHhhh!  
He couldn’t finish because the strong woman pressed her beak against his beak. Donald felt something like a quick wave of energy activating his body and tried to push Lyla away, only for her to hug him protectivately and opening her beak, deepening their kiss. But the final straw which destroyed Donald’s restraints was her breasts, firm and plump, pressed against his raw and smooth pectorals. Donald groaned deeply as his hands grabbed her buttocks as she wrapped her legs around his waist and in less than 10 minutes the couple left the pool and ran to changing room. Once they entered the room and closed the doors behind, they unceremoniously took off their swimsuits, leaving both of them complete naked.  
-Lyla….-the 25 years old drake stuttered shyly when he saw his 25 years old (at least when it came to physical appearence) ally, friend and soon-to-be lover’s slim, athletic body, her long, toned legs and her gorgeous heair reaching her shoulders-you are so beautiful. No words can describe how much I love you, your smile which makes my heart jump in joy, your soft and shiny hair, I swear you are the hottest and the sweetest person I have ever known. I love you.  
-I love you too Donald-she smiled as she put her finger on his beak, calming him down-You are also very handsome, I have to admit-she unknowingly licked her lips as she saw his muscular, toned body, his mid-sized, hardening penis and the six-pack on his stomach-People keep saying that Brad Pitt is hot, but i think you are much more handsome. And sexy.  
The mention of a famous actor made them suprisingly luagh a bit, but as soon as their gazes met, they stopped laughing and instead blushed. Slowly, however, Donald walked towards Lyla and put his hands on her hips as she put her hands on his shoulders. They looked each other one last time, gulped nervously and closed their eyes before their instincts took over and he kissed her, slowly and sensually as she pulled him into a hug, as if afraid she could lose him at any second.  
Lemon  
At first they were simply kissing each other intimately, but quickly, something more primal awakened inside both of them and after five minutes of making out Donald suprised Lyla by breaking the kiss and hungrily sucking her breast and inserting his fingers in her pussy, earning a long and low moan from the beautiful droid.  
-Dooyyyeeeaaaahh, don’t stoooopppp…..  
She then retuned the favour by kneeling and sliding his erect penis into her beak and giving him a deep, instense and mercilessly precise blowjob.  
-GOOOOOODDDDDDD!-Donald yelled loudly as his hands grabbed her head and pulled her closer, causing her to swallow more and more of his dick. But just as he was about to come, she pulled out and quickly pushed him, causing him to fall on the floor as she began positioning her vagina directly above his penis and putting her hands on his chest.   
-Take me, Lyla-Donald begged frantically as he could feel the heat overcoming his body. He needed Lyla, he wanted to give himself to her, he wanted to fuck her as long as his stamina could allow him-Claim me as your mate.   
She gave him the most seductive smile Donald has ever seen and briefly let her finger circle around his chest, just where his heart was-Only if you promise me that you will make me yours, Donald. Promise me that you will claim me as your mate-her voice changed and was now low, primal and full of love and lust.  
-I will-Donald spoke, with his voice being now deep, low and mature.  
The woman did not reply. Instead, she slowly lowered herself, sliding his dick into her vagina inch by inch, untill finally their reproductive organs finally merged and his dick was now trapped deep inside her womb, causing both of them to groan unintelligibly as their bodies got accustomed. After what seemed to be an eternity, the pain finally disappeared, allowing Lyla to slowly start bouncing and riding Donald like a cowgirl, with him grabbing her ass for balance.  
They didn’t know how long they have been having sex (they used every single position they knew and now he was on top of her, thrusting into her strongly and confidently as she let her hands roam his back) and didn’t care. The pure feeling of primordial happiness and lust was enough to overcome all worries and so, Donald and Lyla could only think about one thing-how much they love each other and need each other. While both the superhero and the timecop used all of their strength while rutting, they did not mind it-on the contrary, they enjoyed it! But sadly, nothing good lasts forever and eventually they could feel something coming.  
-Ly…la…I…we..cummm…-Donald muttered an aggresive, primitive rant as his thrusts became stronger and faster. Lyla in turn wrapped her strong legs around his waist and arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as possible, trapping his entire dick inside and shuddering slightly upon feeling his balls touching her crotch.  
-Come-she muttered calmly and atavistically, her intelligence being replaced with her primal instincts-Don’t torture yourself and enjoy.  
And before Donald could react she kissed him passionately and invading his mouth with her tongue, causing him to lose it. After five seconds, the strong male thrusted one last time and came, shooting the huge dose of white sperm which filled her womb. The sudden warmth of sperm invading her womb also caused the strong woman to come and before she could react, her inner muscles squizzed his twitching dick and releasing a dense dose of black oil.  
-GOOOOOOOOOODDDD!  
-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!  
Those loud, primal and animalistic screams escaped the throates of two lovers as their orgasms engulfed their minds, their bodies and their souls. Never before Donald and Lyla had felt so much pleasure, so much happiness and so much desire than now and it was too much for both oft hem to handle. As soon as the last drops of semen and oil mixed, Donald fell numbly on Lyla and the couple groaned as they separated and lay down on the floor to catch breath. Once they regained clarity of their minds, Donald looked at Lyla, smiled warmly and gently put his hand on her hand before wrapping his arms around her waist. In turn, she tenderly removed drops of sweat off his face and put her hands on his pectorals.  
-Lyla….  
-Donald….  
-I love you, Lyla Lay. And I promise you, Lyla, that from now on, I am yours and only yours. I give myself to you as your mate.   
-I love you too, Donald Duck. And I swear that from now on my heart, my body and my mind belongs to you. And only to you. I am your mate now.  
He gently put his hand on her cheek before brushing her hair-What did I do to deserve you? You are so sweet, so pure and so awesome, you are my angel….  
She put her hands on his head and tilted it as she slowly leaned closer-And you are my knight. My strong, brave and kind soulmate, somebody who can always chase away my sadness.  
-So it looks like we are mates for life now? You and me, together?  
-Yes.

And then they kissed each other one last time before dressing up and leaving.

Six months later, Donald and Lyla revealed that they were getting engaged. One year later, they got married (the first marriage between the living duck and a droid duck, thanks to Ludwig Van Drake winning battle with SCOTUS). Two years later, they adopted two children, Raven and Tyler (she named him after her now redeemed brother Tyrrell). And just like that, Donald and Lyla lived long and happily ever after.


End file.
